character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrant (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Mr X (T-00, Remake 2, Suppressed)= |-|Proto Tyrant (T-001)= |-|Tyrant (T-002)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Classic, Suppressed)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Classic, Base/Super Form)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Darkside, Suppressed)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Darkside, Base/Super Form)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Remake 2, Base/Super Form)= |-|Ivan (Suppressed)= |-|Thanatos (Suppressed)= |-|Thanatos (Base/Super Form)= |-|Tyrant R (Base/Super Form)= |-|Hypnos (Suppressed)= |-|Hypnos (Base/Super Form)= |-|Hypnos (Third Form/V-ACT'ed)= |-|T-078= |-|T-078 (V-ACT'ed)= |-|T-078 (Darkside, V-ACT'ed)= |-|T 091= |-|Morpheus D. Duvall (T+G Tyrant Form)= |-|Morpheus (G-Blob)= |-|Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic.System. (Suppressed)= |-|Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic.System. (Base/Super Form)= |-|Sergei Vladimir (Tyrant Form)= |-|Ultimate Abyss= |-|Damnation Tyrant (Suppressed)= |-|Damnation Tyrant (Base/Super Form)= |-|Diego Gomez (Plaga Tyrant Form, Suppressed)= |-|Diego Gomez (Plaga Tyrant Form, Un-Suppressed)= |-|Ariego= |-|Parasite Super Tyrant= |-|Archer Mech (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Guard Mech (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Tank Mech (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Battleship Mech (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Summary The absolute pinnacle of the virus for which its named,Tyrants are nearly invincible juggernauts of strength that only the mightiest of weapons and beings can contain. In 1988, 10-11 years after T's conception and official announcement, 22 years after Progenitor's discovery and 21 years after it's seizure, the T-Virus Project progressed to the third pivotal stage , the time having come for the ultimate (Or so was believed at the time.) in bio weapons to be created, one able to obey commands with intelligence on the cusp of that of a human , and would require a certain amount of intelligence , adaptable enough genes, tough enough bodies and placement within pods to properly regulate the virus's spread for the host to properly adapt and for their cells to be activated ; the ultimate form of a T-Virus B.O.W., brutally stronger than, more durable , smarter , and faster than any other inferior T-Virus bioweapon . In short, a Tyrant, a monumental achievment that would not have been possible without the brave genetic sacrifices of comrade Sergei Vladimir and his ten beloved clone brothers . After the first worthless candidate was forcibly dropped out from the race for perfection the first proper model and template for all that came after was sculpted, the T-002, culminating in the evolution that would become the standard mass-produced specimen: Tyrant-103 . The T-103 is only to be used for the most important of missions , for fear of it rampaging beyond control. To this end, T-103's must be given a defensive trench coat with a limiter function that restricts the virus's power , consequently suppressing the full extent of the Tyrant mutation, normally requiring the Tyrant's cells to be activated so they can utilize all of their capabilities in a similar way V-ACT occurs, in response to limiter disengagement that occurs due to trauma, (Except for just the cells of the Tyrant itself and not the virus itself reactivating. This is hinted through the less refined T-001 and T-002 models having a claw even while the limiter is active, especially the former, to the point of being shaped like a spear . Hypnos, who resembles a cross look-alike between the T-002 and a T-103 and also always had a claw (As well as Thanatos.), is a further hint of Super forms not being the same as V-ACT; Evil Resident speculates it's possible (If not likely.) that Hypnos's (Offscreen like the majority of it's progenitors.) first transformation was simply the disengagement of it's limiter, resulting in full mutation, with it's second transformation being the actual V-ACT instance, minus the need to be rendered unconcious due to being a more advanced Tyrant. There is precedent for this, Tyrant R also not needing to be unconcious to mutate, even with it's limiter still on, the Damnation Tyrants yet still being another example mutating during and after it's limiter's disengagement. T-078 had it's limiter removed to begin with , and evidently grew claws that needed to be blunted, likely to reduce risk of killing Rockfort recruits it was sent to train , and is shown looking as mutated as classic Super T-00 minus the claws and exposed heart. ), allowing them to effectively double in overall muscle mass and properly have their full stats upon the loss of their limiter, or in the case of more advanced Tyrant's as early as Tyrant R, right through their own still-present limiters, this irregularly occurring true base form being reffered to as Super Tyrant. This essentially means Tyrants with their limiters are really only half-Tyrants, bearing much more of a resemblance to vastly less externally mutated proto-zombies (Hypnos and Thanatos to an even more pronounced extent.) than beings mutated by T, let alone human T-Zombies, which themselves are merely those who are failures unable to develop Tyrant mutations in the first place and not one of the worthy 1 in 10 million .Variant models include: Ivans . Smarter and faster/agile than the norm, more easily able to blend into target populations and able to commandeer weapons on the fly ; Thanatos , christened after the Greek deity of Death and capable of stretching its limbs ; T-0400TP , aka Tyrant R, with skin hard like rock , able to understand human conversation like Ivan and able to think and act for itself to the point of savagely breaking free of his metaphorical chains after over-hearing of them; Hypnos , named for the God of Sleep, the apex of an unconventional battle royale for supremacy unlike any other and the raw, unadulterated liquid agony and despair of mortal men ; Tyrant and Golgotha were fused together in order to produce wielders of lightning able to generate defensive currents of electricity(The generation of electric body currents is known as bioelectrogenesis , a phenomenon most popularly known in electric eels, among other creatures .), the T 091 being a failed attempt, and a succsessful attempt made by a beauty-starved individual named Morpheus D. Duvall, able to wield lightning with graceful finesse and passively equipped with the electromagnetic barrier field coveted by Umbrella; Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic.System .:T.A.L.O.S. , Umbrella's bipedal last stand against justice and it's own end, a force capable of ending tanks and helicopters , and Umbrellas ultimate weapon, and last but not least, Umbrella Executive, Captain of the Guard, Commander of the Monitors and "Colonel" of the UBCS , Sergei Vladimir, a perfect adapter to Tyrant able to become a Tyrant with complete retention of sapience. Even after Umbrella's End, Tyrants did not cease to be, only growing more powerful and elaborate with time. Like so: Jack Norman, leader of Il Veltro , gave himself a double dose of Tyrant-Abyss to kill who he perceived as Morgan Lansdale, and became the Ultimate Abyss, able to produce bright light to feign teleportation , and project illusionary after-images of himself to confuse his foes. Combined with his speed this is effective enough to allow him to chain together multiple illusionary after-image feints ; Eastern Slav Republic President Svetlana Belikova had mysterious Tyrants of her own (Which for the sake of simplicity will just be reffered to as Damnation Tyrants when not reffering to their particular numeration.), numbered 008, 013 and 016, and about 5 meters tall to boot ; To finish things off, Diego Gomez, good friend of Glenn Arias, was injected with Animaliity to survive the aftermath of the bombing of Glenn's wedding, later fusing with him to become Ariego . For some bonuses, in Operation Raccoon City, a T-103 was infected by a NE-Beta parasite , becoming the Parasite Super Tyrant . The realm of picture literature naturally features Tyrants and Tyrant look-alikes as well, respectively, the Biohazard 2 Manhua in particular featuring Tyrant-resembling figures known as "Mecha" Soldiers, even including tanks and battleships . Of course, there's one more Tyrant model (And his spiritual succsessor.), but theirs is another day. Thanatos and Tyrant Sergei fanart by Tyrant0400Tp . His Deviantart page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier : At least 9-B+, possibly 9-A| 9-A| 9-A| Possibly 2-C Name: Tyrant, Tyrant Reborn , Super Tyrant , T-001, Proto-Tyrant , T-002 , T-103 , T-00 , Mr X, Terminator, Dr.Evil, Frankenstein's Monster (City of the Dead chapter 13.), Ivan , Thanatos, Thanatos Type R, T-0400TP , Hypnos Tyrant-Type , T-078, T 091 , Morpheus D. Duvall , Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic. System .,T.A.L.O.S., Guardian Of Crete , Sergei Vladimir , Jack Norman , Ultimate Abyss, 008 , 013 , 016 , Neil Fischer, Diego Gomez, Ariego , Parasite Super Tyrant, Archer Mech , Guard Mech , Tank Mech , Battleship Mech Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male. Created from particularly healthy male test subjects and their hormones.T-103's cloned from Sergei Vladimir's clones, with the first being cloned and possessing equal to greater and improved capabilities from the T-002 Age: Varies depending on date of creation, and depends on the model Classification: '''Viral creature '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Tyrants (Prime Universe)=Body Manipulation via the T-Virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode in Super Form,' Enhanced Senses' from T-Virus, Natural Weaponry '''via body parts, Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue and mass due to due to increase of growth hormones, '''Type 2 Immortality' and/at least Longevity, Biology Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level,' Low or Mid-Low Regeneration', (In the darkside chronicles retelling mr x could regen to a minor extent . ),' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will' and ' Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism |-|Ivan (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities with greater intelligence and mobile performance |-|Thanatos (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities plus 'Elasticity ' and 'Resistance' To Biological Attack (Thanatos can either be defeated conventionally or with the Daylight vaccine . In an alternate online-only ending Thanatos is revealed to have survived his defeat.) |-|Tyrant R (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities (Tyrant R happens to have rock-like skin.) |-|Hypnos (Prime Universe)= All normal Tyrant abilities to a greater extent thanks to the Hypnos gene |-|Morpheus (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities plus 'Electricity Manipulation' plus lessened G-Virus abilities |-|TALOS (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities plus 'Weapon Mastery' in the form of rocket launchers and lasers |-|Ultimate Abyss (Prime Universe)=All normal Tyrant abilities plus most T-Abyss abilities (See Zombie page) plus 'Illusion Creation' (Ultimate Abyss demonstrates the ability to produce illusory doubles of itself to confuse before attack.) 'Attack Potency' :' At least Wall level+, possibly Small Building level (The Proto Tyrant after it's first defeat, is immensely implied to have busted through a large metal door it caused the closing of after said encounter. Even if in 2 or 3 blows, it would still be Wall+.| '''Small Building level ( As mentioned before, Tyrants are stronger than all other B.O.W.s, depending on the strain it comes from of course. In the T-002's context, that would include all bioweapons made with Epsilon and prior. Neptune , for example, infected with T/Clay Alpha, is slightly stronger than the average Great White and is 3530 pounds. Most importantly, T-002 post limiter deactivation was responsible for busting through a section of the Spencer Mansion ceiling in a single blow, something present in(In the UC retelling instance in particular, forcefully enough to shake the elevator as well.)in the other versions as well . | Small Builiding level (As Tyrants are stronger than the rest of their kin, T-103's scale above the likes of Lickers (And would scale above Betas as well, as Lickers are such maxed out evolutionary dead-ends being injected with Progenitor didn't strengthen them at all , only giving them the ability to reproduce and improving smell, and the damnation tyrants one-shot them with little issue , including casual back-hands and one-shotting them with themselves. Tyrant R while suppressed was no different than a regular T-103, and could casually and constantly one-shot Hunter R's , an improved and enhanced successor to the orginal Hunter Alphas capable of surviving being frozen , able to bounce back to conciousness and break out after the unfreezing of the lab , Tyrant R clearing out the area it traveled through.), among other T-Birkin creaures, and are upgrades over the T-002 as well, and even with their limiters T-103's are able to promptly bash through walls, or drag their arms through them and casualy crush skulls, and are able to smash through ceilings just from falling (X also falls through the ceiling in the Darkside retelling, with more of a superhero landing.).)| Possibly Low Multiversal '''(X Zone expanded upon in the Leon profile) ( While T-103's themselves do not appear in X Zone, Nemesis does, and the cast fights two throughout the game, and since Nemesis is just a T-103 made stronger, smarter and further immortal by the NE-Alpha Parasite with better regen T-103's and variants would also be consequently be low multiversal. So a composite Tyrant not counting Nemesis would have the rock-like skin of R, the added plaga abilities from the A-Virus, the weapons of TALOS and Diego, the stretchable limbs of Thanatos, the greater intelligence of Ivans, the Hypnos gene, the electrical abilities of Morpheus, and the illusionary abilities of Norman. '''Speed'' : '''Superhuman '''Travel',' '''Supersonic '''Combat/Reaction (T-001's agility is comparable to T-002 .)| '''Superhuman '''Travel',' '''Supersonic '''Combat/Reaction' ' (As mentioned before Tyrants are faster than all other B.O.W.s. , depending on the strain it comes from of course. In the T-002's context that would include all bioweapons made with Epsilon and prior, which would include Neptune, an infected Great White, their top speed being 35 mph . Most importantly, the T-002, albeit seemingly with small amount of prep-time waiting for it from across the roof, can deflect rockets fired at him .| '''Superhuman' Travel, Supersonic to Supersonic+ '''Combat/Reaction (As Tyrants are faster than the rest of their kin, T-103's scale above the likes of Lickers, and the damnation tyrants outrun them despite head-starts and blockage with ease when at full sprint and swat them mid leap at point-blank range from a neutral position with little to no issue, and blitz up to three in a row at point-blank range mid leap despite their larger and more cumbersome size than their predecessors. T-103's areupgrades over the T-002 as well. Super X in the darkside retelling could catch rockets , and deflect ones shot right in front of him .| '''Superhuman Travel, Supersonic to Supersonic+ 'Combat/Reaction (Ivan agility is greater than the conventional T-103 .)| 'Lifting Strength : Class 1 to Class 25 ('''As mentioned before, Tyrants are stronger than all other B.O.W.s, depending on the strain it comes from of course. In the T-002's context, that would include all bioweapons made with Epsilon and prior. Yawn (Bred to be a test subject planned for B.O.W. development that got infected earlier than intended during the mansion leak .) for example, weighs 26500 pounds . Like Yawn , as well as Plant 42 , the T-002 can easily grab Chris or Jill single-handedly.| '''Class 1 to Class 25 (T-103's areupgrades over the T-002 as well as stronger than conventional B.O.W.s . Mr X could also single-handedly lift a helicopter and like T-002 easily hold people . | Striking Strength : At least Wall level+, possibly Small Building level| Small Building level| Small Building level| ' '' ''Possibly ''Low Multiversal (X Zone expanded upon in the Leon profile) '''Durability : '''At least Wall level+, possibly Small Building level| Small Building level | Small Building level (' T-103's are upgrades over the T-002 model and possess trenchcoats which are bulletproof and shockproof/explosion proof , requiring shooting of the head , and the use of weapons on a particularly high level like rocket launchers or anti-tank guns. X and his two counterparts could also survive being covered in molten iron , go super upon the melting of the coat and it's limiter function, and in the case of classic X especially,walk around while on fire . '| ' '''Possibly Low Multiversal '(X Zone expanded upon in the Leon profile) Stamina : Vast Range : Melee range| Extended Melee range with lasers | Hundreds of Meters with Rocket Launcher and Gatling gun Standard Equipment: Limiter coat, Jack or Chip in head to receive orders with| Rocket launcher, battle armor and tentacle cables that can fire lasers for TALOS, who is connected to the Red Queen| Limiter and gatling gun for Diego Intelligence'' : Average to Above Average '''depending on model or character( T-00 was able to hunt down Leon, Claire and Sherry from the RPD to the sewers all the way to NEST and constantly harass and track them from the 29th to the 30th. He could also track them to the train area or elevator area during the self-destruct sequence.The abysmal failure that is the Proto Tyrant was able to hunt down Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen, and the T-002 was able to know Jill and friends were on the roof of the Spencer Mansion despite being unconcious when they left him previously, and was not present at all during their escape prior to them getting to the roof.Tyrant R was self aware enough to understand and recognize it had a bomb implanted in its chest and ambushed Carter who was holding the button when he and Linda weren't paying attention so he could be free. R also discovered Ada Wong just from jumping about the city. Thanatos and R could also track other survivors. Ivan's can coordinate their attacks and use homing missle launchers . T-00 could also destroy cameras so they're not recorded. |'Above Average to Gifted (Sergei, Morpheus, Norman and Glenn (Norman started off only capable of speaking Morgan Lansdale's name and seemed to intelligibly mumble, but was able to speak in sentences by his death and as mentioned previously utilizing illusions and other tricks was his MO.) all retained sapience. (Sergei's history of roles in Summary).' '''Morpheus orchestrated an assault on an Umbrella Paris base and through T-carrying missile ransom had both the US and China in his thrall, having already hijacked the Spencer Rain .Arias after his fusion also could speak just fine , but usually spoke in single words . Of course Arias also made the A virus fusion of the T virus and Plaga dna. '''Weaknesses:' Can be easily and comically fooled into its own would be demise due to their need to complete their mission. Has attacked its own allies i.e Hunk. Difficult to control even with its limiter built to curb its rage and mutations; Tyrant R was fiercely independent enough to murder its controller despite wearing its limiter.and after it's first defeat went super right through it's own limiter (See Summary.). Most pre 2011 models have exposed (At least in the case of the T-002, due to having multiple heart systems .) hearts. Hypnos (Pre third form.), T-103's post T-00 such as T-078, and 2011 models lack this weakness. Feats : Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Proto Tyrant' (Names from the biohazard 0 KAITAISHINSHO page 81.): Swing down (振り下ろし Furi oroshi), Slap (平手打ち Hirateuchi), Cleave (平手打ち Hirateuchi), Dash attack (なぎ払い Nagiharai),' Piercing' (突き刺し Tsukisashi) *'T-002' (Names from Inside of BIO-HAZARD and the biohazard kaitaishinsho pages 138 and 91-93 respectively.): Claw attack (爪攻撃 Tsume kōgeki), Impale (突き刺す Tsukisasu), Three-stage attack (３段攻撃 3-Dan kōgeki), Turn attack (振り向き攻撃 Furimuki kōgeki), Dash attack (ダッシュ攻撃 Dasshu kōgeki), Dash/Claw attack (ダッシュ爪攻撃 Dasshu tsume kōgeki) (1996.), Shake-off (振り払い Furiharai), Continuous claw attack (ツメ連続攻撃 Tsume renzoku), Thrust (突き Kōgeki), Dash attack (ダッシュ攻撃 Dasshu kōgeki), Grab (つかみ Tsukami) (2002.) *'Thanatos' (Names from BradyGames Official Strategy Guide and BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK pages 139 and 59 respectively.): Punch (パンチ), Backhand (裏拳), Kick (キック), Dash attack (ダッシュ攻撃), Claw attack (ツメ攻撃) *'Tyrant R' (Names from Biohazard Outbreak File 2 Grand Bible.): Punch (パンチ Panchi), Kick (キック Kikku), Upper (アッパー Appā), Body blow (体当たり Karada atari), Turn-around punch (振り向きパンチ Furimuki panchi), Claw attack (ダッシュ爪 Dasshu tsume), 1st swing (振り回し１発目), 2nd swing (振り回し２発目), Mega dash (メガスラッシュ Mega surasshu) *'Hypnos' (Names from BIOHAZARD GUN SURVIVIOR OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK pages 62-66.): Punch (パンチ), Scratch (引っ掻き), Thrust (突き朿し), Jump Attack (ジャンプ攻撃), Scratch (引っ掻き) (Second Form), Thrust (突き朿し) (Second Form), Scratch 2 (引っ掻き2), Grab (つかみ), Jump Attack (ジャンプ攻撃) (Third Form) , Tackle (タックル), Scratch (引っ掻き) (Third Form), Thrust (突き朿し) (Third Form), Scratch 2 (引っ掻き2) (Third Form) ' *'T-078 (Names from BIOHAZARD CODE:Veronica Kanzenban Kaitai Shinsho pages 80-81: Lariat (ラリアット Rariatto), Dash attack (ダッシュ攻撃 Dasshu kōgeki), Mangling (たたきつぶし Tatakitsubushi) *'T 091' (Names from GUN SURVIVOR BIOHAZARD 4 HEROES NEVER DIE OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK.): Tentacle punch (触手パンチ Shokushu panchi), Tentacle cleave (触手なぎ払い shokushu nagiharai), Two-handed downward tentacle attack (両手触手撃ち下ろし Ryōte shokushu uchi oroshi), Two-handed tentacle dash thrust (ダッシュ触手両手突き Dasshu shokushu morotedzuki), Two-handed downward tentacle dash attack (ダッシュ両手触手撃ち下ろす Dasshu ryōte shokushu uchi orosu) *'Morpheus' (Names from GUN SURVIVOR BIOHAZARD 4 HEROES NEVER DIE OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK.): Screwdriver (スクリュードライバー Sukuryūdoraibā), Double Kick (ダブルキック Daburukikku), Front claw ('前宙爪), Spin-nail attack (スピンネイルアタック Supin'neiru atakku), Plasma Attack (プラズマアタック purazuma atakku), Supecial Plasma Attack (スペシャルプラズマアタック Supesharu purazuma atakku), Wall crusher (壁押しつぶし kabe oshitsubushi), Fly swatter (蝿叩き haitataki), Heavy body press (ヘビーボディプレス Hebī bodi puresu) Key: T-001 (Proto-Tyrant, Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles) T-002 (Resident Evil 1/Resident Evil Remake, Umbrella Chronicles)T-103 (Mass Produced Model, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake and many other games and media) Ivan (Umbrella Chronicles), Thanatos (Resident Evil Outbreak) T-0400Tp/Tyrant R (Resident Evil Outbreak File 2) Hypnos (Resident Evil Survivor) T091 (Resident Evil Dead Aim) Morpheus (Resident Evil Dead Aim) TALOS (Umbrella Chronicles) Sergei (Umbrella Chronicles) Ultimate Abyss (Resident Evil Revelations) Damnation Tyrant (Resident Evil Damnation) Diego Gomez (Resident Evil Vendetta) Ariego (Resident Evil Vendetta) Parasite Super Tyrant (Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City) Mecha Soldiers (Biohazard 2 Manhua by King's Foundation ) Tyrant (Biohazard 3 Last Escape Manhua by Tinghangse Publishing ) ''' '''Note: Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2